It's not about angels
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: AU, 17th century. During a civil war between the angels, the angel Naomi ends up falling and meeting Fergus MacLeod, a tailor who drinks all the time and an unexpected relationship begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** AU, 17th century. During a civil war between the angels, the angel Naomi ends up falling and meeting Fergus MacLeod, a tailor who drinks all the time and an unexpected relationship begins.

 **It's not about angels**

 **Chapter 1**

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 **Unsteady-X Ambassadors**

Scotland, 17th century

It was dark even though it was still late afternoon, because of the winter, and Fergus Macleod was closing his tailoring, considering going to the bar nearby and drink until he's pass out so he wouldn't have to go back to his empty house.

Fergus was a 40 years old man, dressed in his best work clothes, because he was vain, wearing a vest and black breeches. He had brown hair, tied in a short ponytail, beard and brown eyes that seemed empty and red from drinking and loneliness.

His mother, who had been abandoned and had suffered with men, had chosen not to show love any more, especially to her son, and had left him in a workhouse to practice witchcraft, and he had grown up without these references. His son Garvin, the fruit of one of his innumerable nights at the brothel, hated him, for Fergus hadn't learned how to love and would beat his son when he drank too much.

Therefore, the tailor didn't know what love was and spent his nights drinking and with women from the brothel, but secretly he wanted to be loved. He wanted and deserved to be loved!

Fergus then started walking down the dirt road that was deserted, most of the residents already in their homes or in the bar when he saw two lights cut through the sky, falling in the forest that was nearby.

Curiosity overcame him and Fergus took his lampion and left the dirt road, heading out of the town and into the forest that was there. It was cold even though it wasn't snowing yet, and when he looked forward, he saw a figure lying on the ground and he frowned, rushing to her, kneeling down and depositing the lampion on the ground to see her better.

"What the hell...?"

It was a woman in a long white nightdress and there was something different about her, that he didn't know what it was but was there, as he admired her, before touching her shoulder and shaking her.

She had brown hair with a fringe and a lovely face, her cheeks lightly flushed from the cold. The woman didn't move, but Fergus knew she was breathing, watching her chest rise and fall slowly.

And there was the end of his night of cheap fun and drinks. He was trying very hard to leave her there, she wasn't going to show him a good time, and it wasn't his problem.

But her eyelids trembled and she opened her blue and wise eyes, finding Fergus's browns and she propped one hand on the ground, trying to rise, whispering:

"Can you help me? I'm a bit unsteady..."

And those words made Fergus remember decades ago when he had been abandoned and he hated the feeling of being good, helping someone, while for some reason his heart was beating fast, and he then took the mysterious woman in his arms and carried her out of the forest, towards his house.

Though he wasn't tall or very muscled, Fergus carried the woman without difficulty, seeing that she had fallen asleep and snuggled against his chest, the hand she had used to try to reach him before was over his heart and Fergus frowned at the feel of his heart accelerating further.

As they reached the small stone house, he realized that his son should be with his girlfriend or asleep because all the candles were off.

He came in, seeing the kitchen table with an unlit lampion and his bottles of alcohol, and the chairs, the rocking chair and carpet facing the fireplace with ornaments and objects on top and beside it there were some fabrics and a spinning wheel.

Fergus had some trouble to decide where to put the woman, beside the kitchen was a small space separated in two by a wall, which was his bedroom and the other, Garvin's.

Knowing that Garvin would bother him with questions, he decided to take her to his own room, which had a small chest of drawers with his clothes and jars of herbs and a bucket of water for bathing, a chest with a few books too that his mother had left behind, of witchcraft, a chair with a shawl and his bed.

He laid the woman on his bed, pulling the thick blanket to cover her from the cold, and watched her beautiful and serene face and his fingers against his will brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, watching her sigh and again, his heart accelerated in an annoying way and he moved away from her.

He then got rid of his clothes, throwing it over the chair, along with his shoes and sighed, staring at the woman who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Fergus went to the kitchen and took one of his bottles, sitting in front of the table, filling the glass and taking a long sip, wondering what he would do with her when she woke up. Had she been running away from bandits? Got lost in the forest? But he knew she wasn't from that village, he'd never seen a woman as beautiful as she was, there. But none of that mattered, she wasn't his problem, so when she woke up he would take her to town and there, she would see what to do.

An hour later, when he returned to the bedroom to get a shawl to sleep in Garvin's room, he heard a kind voice, but with some authority say:

"Fergus MacLeod?"

The tailor turned, surprised, seeing the woman sitting on the bed, staring at him sternly but at the same time gentle, her blue eyes shining and he approached the bed, frowning:

"How do you know my name?" He looked at her suspiciously. "I don't know your name, did we have an affair or something like that?"

"I'm Naomi, um-" She was going to say an angel of the Lord, but she knew she shouldn't, even if for years she had watched Fergus from above, and was a fallen angel now. "And I don't get into physical activities, Mr. MacLeord." She said, looking slightly offended and then raised a hand to her forehead as if in pain and Fergus touched her shoulder, gently pushing her by the shoulder to lie down again.

Naomi shivered at Fergus's touch, though she knew she shouldn't allow herself to feel human's things, but his touch was comforting after the civil war between angels and her fall, which had been painful. She felt her vessel, the body she had been possessing for some time now, heavy and she didn't understand why, and Fergus said, still confused with her:

"Rest, you may get sick from the time you stayed in the cold." And then he looked into her blue and surprised eyes and he went to the door, because it was as if her eyes wanted to trap him there and he said, before leaving: "Tomorrow I'll take you to the village."

Fergus hardly slept, thinking of Naomi and how she knew him. When he was at the table, drinking coffee in the next morning, she appeared, still in her white nightdress, but with her hair tied in a bun, again bringing that stern and gentle expression at the same time.

"Good morning, sit down and eat, before we go to town." Fergus said, indicating the place in front of him and she nodded, sitting down.

Naomi took the slice of bread with fruit, examining it with curiosity, and when she saw Fergus eating, and looking at her in confusion, she imitated him, eating the bread.

"It's good." Naomi said in surprise, because it was the first time she was eating something and Fergus ended up laughing low for the first time in years and Naomi looked surprised at his laugh, knowing that he hadn't laughed for a while and smiled. "What's funny?"

"You never ate bread?"

"It's the first time I eat anything." Naomi admitted, lowering the bread and deciding to be honest with him, after all, she had spent years watching him from Heaven, beside being a reprogramming angel, she had also been responsible for looking after humans who might end up being deceived to make deals with demons and avoid it.

"Because I am an angel of the Lord."

"An angel?" Fergus asked, staring into her blue and glittering eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Besides being lost, she must be crazy and he knew he had to take her to the village.

"Finish the breakfast while I find a cloak for you." He said, getting up after seeing that she was shivering in the cold for being only dressed in her nightdress.

Fergus watched her beautiful body, feeling his body desire her and quickly left the kitchen, taking a dark blue cloak that one of his company had forgotten there and when he returned, saw the woman waiting for him standing, and he handed her the cloak. When their fingers brushed unintentionally, they shivered and Naomi put on the cloak, going to the door with him.

The morning was cold, and some peasants and storekeepers were already at work and the two went to the small church there and then, after explaining the situation to the priest, who frowned in reproach because he hadn't gone to the Church for years, Fergus went to Naomi, leading her to one of the benches, and opened a small smile he saw her watching the paintings and colorful glass of the church, seeming enchanted.

He knew that if he left her there in the Church, they would know what to do with her, but for some reason he felt a tightness in his chest as he said:

"So, I have to go and open my shop. Good luck." And Naomi looked at him in a profound way, and though she looked sad, she smiled and said:

"Thank you for taking care of me, Fergus."

Naomi knew she couldn't stay here on Earth, for she had to search for her grace and return to Heaven, but she felt bound to him, not only because he had saved taken care for her but also because she had watched him for so long and she saw him sigh, touching his chin before leaving, leaving her on the bench and a strange feeling of loneliness took over her.

With winter making the agriculture difficult and with that, the town's economy, Fergus's tailoring shop movement was slow, and after delivering a heavy velvet cape to one of the rich men there, he decided to close the shop earlier, wearing his cloak over the waistcoat, and when he went down the street, thinking of visiting the bar, his eyes went to the church tower, thinking of Naomi, who had filled his thoughts frustratingly all day, as much as he didn't want to care about her.

He could remember her, sitting on the bench and staring at him, as if expecting something while he left her there.

Grunting, Fergus decided to go to the church, but when he got there and talked to the nun, he discovered that Naomi had prayed for some time and then said that she should go back to the place she had fallen as an angel and he was frustrated, turning around and leaving, not wanting to admit that he was worried about her there, outside, in the cold of the forest.

Naomi couldn't feel the presence of her grace in the forest, but she knew that it must have fallen somewhere there, because she saw it fall when she was falling. She knew she needed to return to Heaven, like the good soldier and help end the civil war among the archangels.

She then remembered how Fergus had held her in his arms, laying her on the bed after and the way he had shivered when his hand had touched hers in the morning. It made her heart beat faster, making her want to feel his arms again, even though she didn't understand right those feelings and that, as an angel, she shouldn't let herself feel them.

She knew that Fergus had had a difficult life and, unloved and abandoned and this had affected him the rest of his life, but in the few hours that she had been with him, she had felt that although he would spend his time drinking, with women, beating those who irritated him, there was still something human in him, his desire to be loved and she wanted him to be happy.

"Look at this, an angel alone and without his grace."

Naomi turned away, pulling out her angel blade and seeing a black-haired man, his completely black eyes staring at her with a wicked smile and she could see his true form, the black smoke, inside the vessel.

"What do you want, your disgusting thing?" Naomi asked, her voice harsh, staring angrily at the demon.

"We learned that some angels fell during the war in Heaven and we came to finish the service, kill them." And he stepped closer to her, knowing he wouldn't need an angel blade to kill her now that she was human.

The demon tried to kick her hard, but Naomi was prepared, swerving and grabbing him from behind, before hitting him with the blade, killing the demon, and his vessel fell on the ground.

But a second demon threw her to the ground, the blade falling a few feet away, and he gripped her wrists with one hand, pressing the other arm against her neck, blocking the air and Naomi struggled as he laughed.

"And you, are you here to save your angel girlfriend?" The demon groaned and Naomi's eyes widened at the sight of Fergus, a few feet away, looking furious at the scene, but also surprised by what the demon was saying. "Don't waste your time, she's a bureaucrat, you could make a deal with me, you'd get better women."

Fergus saw Naomi shaking her head at him, her face growing redder from the lack of air and he squeezed the strange blade he had found on the ground, feeling a great desire to protect her, before facing the strange man. He didn't understand what he was talking about, about angels, deals, but he understood that he had to do something.

And the tailor advanced toward the other man, hitting the blade on his shoulder, seeing him scream in pain, releasing Naomi, and when he hit him in the belly, a strange black smoke came out from inside the man's mouth, leaving the body on the ground, dead.

Fergus then ran to Naomi, helping her up and running a hand over her face and neck, which was red from the arm that had been pressed there and both felt their hearts accelerate and Naomi said, trying to look strong:

"Thank you Fergus, but I can walk, I'm fine." He then raised an eyebrow, releasing her, and Naomi swayed a little, before Fergus put his arm around her waist again and said softly, which surprised her:

"Let me help you, your body seems a little unsteady yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Have a good read. Reviews :D**

 _Cause what about, what about angels?_

 _They will come, they will go, make us special_

 _It's not about, not about angels,_

 _Angels_  
 **Not about angels-Birdy**

When Fergus and Naomi returned to the tailor's house, Fergus led her back to the bedroom, and he made a cup of tea, a drink he hadn't prepared in a long time, since he'd started drinking, surprising himself, and the woman sitting on the bed smiled in surprise, before looking at the drink and then drinking it slowly.

Fergus was standing in the middle of the room, running a hand over his chin, still remembering what had happened in the forest. A dark smoke had left the man who had attacked Naomi. Was he a witch, like his mother? And what did he mean by deals and angels?

Naomi knew that Fergus was still thinking about what had happened in the forest and that she couldn't stay in that house for long. Not only for fear of the way the heart of her vessel would beat fast when Fergus was around, but also because demons might be after her, and she couldn't put him in danger.

"Fergus?" She called out in a gentle voice and he approached, frowning and he asked:

"What was that in the woods? Why did he want to kill you?"

"Because those men in the forest were possessed by demons and as I said, I am an angel of the Lord."

Fergus stared at her in disbelief, then laughed, shaking his head, and Naomi set her cup of tea aside, folding her arms in indignation and confusion:

"Why are you laughing?"

"Why, my dear, I believe in witches and even in hell, but angel? No."

"Why not?"

"Because if angels existed, no one would suffer, would they?" And I probably would be loved! " Fergus admitted, his face irritated, but Naomi could see that it made him sad also, and it affected her too, and she said:

"I know that bad things happen here, but everything happens for a reason, and that reason, only God knows, but things will get better, you just have to have faith, because good things happen." Naomi's voice was soft and sincere and then, for a moment, Fergus felt his body warm as she said, staring into his eyes with a strange glow: "You can be loved."

Her words touched him, especially the last part to his own surprise, but part of him still couldn't believe in what he'd heard, that good things happened, and that was why he wasn't a good person, so he could be strong.

"Okay... But if you say you're an angel, why are you here? And why you were so easily overthrown by that... Demon?"

"Because there was what we call... civil war in Heaven, I'm not allowed to tell much about it, but during the battle, I ended up falling and my essence, my grace, fell too, and I need to find it."

"Your grace?" Fergus still asked incredulously and she nodded. "You said you fell from Heaven?"

"Yes, to you humans, it's like a small ball of light. Did you see it?"

"I saw two things falling from the sky yesterday." He admitted and Naomi closed her eyes for a moment, relieved and Fergus felt that his head would explode with all that information.

He then went to the basin of water over the dresser to wash his face and relax a bit, but the water was cold and he growled, quickly drying his face and Naomi stood up, approaching him and she snapped her fingers over the basin and said:

"There, the water is warm."

Fergus raised an eyebrow, before touching the water, and to his surprise it was warm and pleasant and she smiled:

"I lost most of my powers in the fall, but I can still do that."

Still surprised, he continued to touch the water, reflecting on everything the angel had said and the complications she had brought to his life, as well as this strange feeling, and then he took her hand in his wet one, touching it gently and caressing it while letting hers wet too and Naomi felt her face blush.

After a few seconds, he released her hand and said to Naomi:

"So we have to search for your grace in the forest? And a deal, couldn't you get it back with that?"

"No!" Naomi said, her face extremely serious and there was a blue and almost icy gleam in her eyes as she squeezed his shoulder: "You can't make a deal with them, ever! If you do that, in ten years your soul will be lost in hell!"

"One of my functions was to prevent humans from being deceived into making deals with demons, I was watching you, you can't do that!"

"Take it easy, love." He said maliciously at the feel of her fingers and nails squeezing his shoulder and at that moment, it was as if she had a super strength, because he felt as if she was leaving the mark of het hand there. "I understand, but if you wanted to get your hands on me, all you need to do was say it."

He was pleased and thought she looked beautiful blushing and then, she released his shoulder and folded her arms, her blue eyes tightening.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"It's all right." And he led her back to bed and said: "Tomorrow I'll help you to search for your grace, rest in this room. Is there anything to keep these demons from entering?"

"We can put salt in the doors and windows..."

Fergus nodded and Naomi watched him leave and come back with a sack of salt and spread it on the bedroom door and she saw him wearing his cloak and she asked worriedly:

"Are you going to the bar?" She knew that's what he did when he wasn't at the store or, passed out somewhere, and she really wanted him to change.

"Yeah, it's not every day that you find out about angels and demons." He said, for it was still hard to think that angels existed, that she had watched him for years and all about good things, and Naomi sighed, staring at him sadly.

"There are better ways for you to cope with your frustration, I don't want to see you ruining yourself."

"Unfortunately, it's the best way I know. Rest." And Fergus left the house, leaving Naomi as frustrated as he was.

Naomi had trouble sleeping because she had never done it before and because she was concern about Fergus and when she heard noises at the door, she didn't feel the presence of demons and so she got up, taking a candle and going to the living room where she saw a young man, whom she knew that was Garvin, helping Fergus, who seemed to have passed out.

When Garvin saw the woman coming and helping him, he grunted in annoyance as they led him into the bedroom where she had been staying and laid him on the bed.

"Arg, now my father is bringing the women he met at the bar home." And he left, leaving Naomi flushed and indignant behind, with a passed out Fergus.

She sighed, knowing that the boy had also had a difficult life, and then turned to Fergus, watching him. His face seemed softer and more relaxed as he slept, despite the smell of alcohol, and she lifted her hand, caressing his brown hair and smiled, feeling her heart melt.

She wasn't supposed to have such thoughts, but he was handsome, and behind his mask of a man who drank and fought if someone annoyed him, being strong and sometimes bad, there was humanity in him, desire to be loved and she sighed, kissing two fingers and pressing them on his forehead before covering him.

Naomi then took the shawl from there and curled up in the chair, covering herself, and then she clasped her hands together and stared up at the ceiling, imagining Heaven and praying to her Father, her brothers, and Fergus until she fell asleep.

When Fergus woke up, his head throbbed and he saw that everything was still dark. He realized that he was in his bed and that Naomi had fallen asleep in the chair, covered by his shawl, and he knew she must have helped him lie down and again he was overcome by that irritating sensation of his heart warming at her gesture.

He then shook his head and rose carefully not to wake her and pulled her out of the chair, carrying her in his arms and laying her on the right side of the bed and then he lay on the other side, covering them.

He knew she was an angel and he shouldn't be thinking of such things, but Naomi was beautiful and the way she looked at him, in a mix of kindness and firmness touched him. Fergus looked away from her and stared at the ceiling for a moment, before she turned in her sleep, leaning against Fergus's body, who felt her breath on his face and her chest moving up and down slowly, pressed to his own.

He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close to his body to let her warm, and he felt strangely calm, and before he fell asleep he whispered into her ear, his lips pressed there:

"Good night, angel Naomi."

Hours later, Naomi woke up, feeling her body not only rested but also warm in spite of the cold outside and she opened her eyes, realizing that her hands were resting over Fergus's chest and that he had an arm around her waist and the other was above her head, where he should have caressed her hair in his sleep.

Her whole body tensed, her heart racing, her face turning red, staring at Fergus's sleeping face, and she knew she had to get up, but she wanted to stay a little longer, the feeling was good, though she shouldn't feel it and, she liked to see him like that, relaxed.

She moved one of her hands that was over his chest, stopping on the left side and feeling his heart beating and she smiled.

And then, she felt Fergus's hand that was around her waist move, stopping over her left breast and resting there, feeling her heart beat and Naomi widened her eyes, feeling the hand that was above her head caress her hair and then she saw the brown eyes open.

"You just felt mine." He murmured in a hoarse voice and then put a little more pressure on his touch, not to intimidate her, but to feel her heart better and he admitted, referring to the pure moment: "I've never had that kind of contact."

"And it's not too late for that Fergus, nor to find your redemption." Naomi told him in that gentle and serious tone and Fergus continued to caress her hair, which was unique, brown but in the light or the sun, seemed reddish.

They stared at each other for a moment and despite the winter, they both felt warm and comfortable in each other's arms, just listening to the birds and their breathing and Fergus, deep in his heart, admitted that this It was the best morning of his life.

"Are you really an angel, then?"

"I am."

"So let's find your grace, but first, I need to meet some customers in my store."

"Thank you, Fergus." She said, giving him a smile and he released her slowly, getting up to go and get ready.

"If you get your grace back, you can go back where you came from and things will be normal again."

"Drinking and going to the brothel?" Naomi said, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, you've been watching me for a long time so you should know that's how I have fun, and I spend my free time."

Fergus didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid to feel what he felt when he was with her, because as much as he wanted to be loved, like his mother had told him once, love makes people weak and he didn't want to be weak, he wanted to be strong, and when Naomi looked at him, she seemed to read his thoughts and he said before leaving:

"Wear the cloak, I'll make breakfast."

At the tailor's shop, Fergus picked up a simple navy blue dress with grey sleeves and a corset that a customer had forgotten to pick up and guided her behind a curtain for her to try it.

Naomi held the clothe, watching Fergus' fine work and smiled, running her hand through the cloth, before she got rid of the cloak and white nightdress.

As the curtain opened, Fergus felt his heart race with the beauty of Naomi. The dress accentuated her curves lovably, her hair falling loose, just below the shoulder and the color of the dress, made her eyes look even bluer.

"What is it, it doesn't good?"

"I didn't know angels could be look so... dazzling." Fergus admitted, looking her up and down in the dress, until he stopped in her face, seeing the eyes shine and face blush.

"Angels don't have to look dazzling but powerful and loyal to Heaven."

Fergus ignored her, moving closer, then doing the laces of her sleeves, and she needed to take a deep breath, concentrating to keep herself steady under his touch.

"Now you're ready. You were made to wear blue and gray." He whispered in her ear, smelling the aroma of almonds, and Naomi closed her eyes for a moment, before she heard someone knocking on the door and the two stepped away, while Fergus went to meet his customers.

Naomi helped him in the store, finding it was an easy and enjoyable job, and as he took the measures of the customer, she was responsible for picking up the fabrics and taking the payment and some of the customers were curious about Fergus's helper, and he explained that she was from the Capital and they had met a few years ago and was an old friend.

As in the afternoon it rained, they couldn't go to the forest, and after they ate in the tavern, they went back to Fergus's house, where he adjusted some clothes, and Naomi found some books in the chest and sat facing the fireplace, beside Fergus, reading and the silence was pleasant.

"So, if you angels exist, does that mean Lucifer too?" Fergus asked as he continued his work.

"Yes, but he's in a cage in hell, waiting for the moment of confrontation with our brother Miguel."

"And if the devil is in prison, who commands these demons?"

"Well, like in Heaven, where our Father is away, and Raphael and Michael are disputing the leadership among the factions, in hell the knights of hell should be commanding." Naomi told him and he looked at her curiously.

"And what do you do in heaven?"

"Well, I'm a reprographer, but I can't tell you what I do." She was very good with her pen to erase and modify the memories of other angels when she was asked to by her bosses, and she knew it was work and she had to do. "And besides being a soldier, I was one of the angels who watched over some humans who might want to make deals with demons, being deceived."

"Believe me, love, I don't want to make a deal."

"That's good." She admitted to him and then, Fergus motioned for her to approach the spinning wheel and then, he began to teach her how to work on it and she learned quick, helping him.

The next few days it rained a lot, and although Naomi was desperate to find her grace, she had to admit that she was enjoying living with Fergus, even temporarily, and despite his moodiness, she knew he was enjoying it as well.

He'd make her breakfast and server her cherries, a fruit Fergus liked very much but unfortunately it was hard to find in the village, and then she'd help in the shop and later returned to the house where she'd read or work with him on the clothes and they talked and during that time, Fergus realized that he didn't feel like going to drink or searching for women in the brothel and Naomi seemed to smile at that fact.

The next day, Christmas Eve, the snow had begun to fall and the tailor had been selling many cloaks and then, after Fergus and Naomi had walked through the forest for more than two hours, but without her feeling her grace, it was getting colder and he suggested them to drink soup in the tavern.

In downtown, a huge tree had been set with ornaments on it, as well with ornaments in the front of the shops, and Naomi, who had just seen Christmas celebrations from above, smiled in fascination with the tree, the ornaments, songs being sang and the church bell that was ringing.

"My dear, you're under a mistletoe." Fergus said amused, stopping beside the angel and she frowned, seeing that in one of the huge branches above, there was a mistletoe, but she did not understand and looked at Fergus, confused.

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, the tradition here is that when two people stop under a mistletoe, they should kiss."

"What?" Naomi felt her face catch fire despite the cold, and Fergus found her even more beautiful, and then he cupped her chin so he could face her and asked curiously:

"Have you ever kissed?"

"N-no, never!" She hadn't expected Fergus's question, she'd never kissed, and as an angel that sort of thought hadn't even been in her head, since it was forbidden to get involved with humans.

Until that moment. Her heart was beating fast, but not as if she was sick, but in a good way, as if this wasn't sin but something right and she wanted it and Fergus seemed to see her conflict and said:

"I don't think it's a sin if you feel good about it. I really want to kiss you, but you don't have to kiss me, it's just a tradition." Fergus had never wanted to kiss someone so much as the angel at that moment.

None of the women he had ever been with had aroused as much passion and affection in him as Naomi and he didn't know if it was because she was an angel or because he was changing because of her, that he was more attentive.

But then Naomi gave him a small smile, feeling his thumb caressing her chin so gently, and she closed her hand around his wrist and said:

"I would like to try."

Fergus wasn't waiting for that and stared at her for a moment in surprise, seeing the blue eyes shine in confirmation, and he then brought the other hand to her waist and slowly brought her closer to him and kissed her, feeling his mouth tingle with the touch of their lips.

Naomi stared at the man in front of her who was kissing her, in awe, for it was as if her body was on fire, and though she had never kissed before, it was as if her vessel knew what to do and she closed her eyes, putting pressure on his lips.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and when Fergus stepped back, he smiled at the beautiful expression on Naomi's face, who opened her eyes, smiling slightly, and then he admitted even not wanting to, but with a soft voice:

"You, my dear, have made me feel things I didn't think I could feel, or like."

Her hand caressed his wrist, which still had a hand on her chin and she said honestly:

"As an angel, I never expected to feel my heart, my vessel's beat so fast, in a good way."

"And everything is okay?" He asked curiously, staring at her, because she was an angel that had kissed a man, and his thumb caressed the corner of her mouth, but she smiled, nodding.

"I am."

Fergus then leaned a hand on her back, leading her into the tavern for dinner, both pleased with that Christmas.

On the last day of the year the two had searched for Naomi's grace in another part of the forest, and despite the snow falling, several lilac flowers had sprouted on the ground in the snow and they bent down to see it and Naomi closed her eyes, running a hand over the flowers.

"Fergus, my grace did that, it mustn't be that far."

"Okay, we can try that way over there and..." Fergus stood up, watching the snow begin to fall harder and the sky had darkened quickly so he grabbed Naomi's arm, lifting her gently and saying:

"And tomorrow we can continue from here. It's dangerous to continue with a storm coming."

And though she wanted to keep searching, she knew he was right, and they were both getting soaked and cold from the snow. When they reached the house, Fergus quickly picked up the wood and threw it into the fireplace, while Naomi lifted it, warming the room.

Naomi then felt Fergus sit behind her, his hands going to her shoulders and she shivered, not from the cold, but from his warm and gentle touch and he removed her wet cloak, setting it aside to dry and then took off his own and said:

"Naomi, there's water in the basin, you better change your wet clothes or you'll get sick..."

"Uhmm..." She murmured. But Naomi had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her breath, looking anxious.

Naomi felt her body catch fire in that strange way again at Fergus's touch when he put his hands over her shoulder, and it was as if her body was calling his.

For the last few days, she'd felt strange but good things, like the urge to be with Fergus, her concern when he drank, the way her heart beat fast with a touch or look from him and yearned for it, making her realize that it must be love, that she was learning to love and it didn't seem wrong even though she was an angel, because their original mission was to take care of humans and she knew she was making Fergus know what love was.

"Naomi..." His hands made circular movements on her shoulders, relaxing and warming her, but without advancing.

The way she had sighed made his body respond to hers in a way no other woman had done, his body burned for her and his heart was beating fast, calling her, and if that was love, then he was close to loving the angel in front of him. At that moment he didn't feel like drinking, taking his anger out on Garvin or picking women at the bar. He wanted Naomi in his arms and wanted to love her.

Naomi turned her face to the side, her blue eyes darkened with desire, feeling one hand slide down her waist and the other to her cheek, seeing his eyes darkened as well, but amidst the desire, there was apprehension and then she put a hand over the shoulder that she had squeezed the other time and said, her voice soft and heart beating fast:

"I want you, and you look at me as if you wanted me too..."

"And I want you, love." Fergus admitted, brushing his lips against her blushing cheek and saying truthfully: "But I don't want to make you suffer, you're an angel and said that kind of feeling is forbidden to you..."

"Fergus..." She said, raising her free hand and touching his face, while her hand on his shoulder pushed away his wet shirt, touching the mark her hand had left there some days ago, and Fergus felt that everything around him stopped and there was nothing but them as she said softly:

"It's not about angels, it's about you and me."

Fergus looked deep into her eyes, seeing her determination and passion and slowly, he touched his lips to hers.

Unlike the first time they'd kissed, the kiss was no longer experimental, for Naomi knew what she was doing now as he deepened the kiss, feeling her hand squeeze his shoulder in response.

Not wanting them to make love in the living room, he then broke off the kiss and, before Naomi could protest, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. There, he deposited Naomi on the bed and he lay beneath her, one hand on her waist and the other over the mattress, kissing her.

Naomi parted her lips for his tongue as her hands tentatively hugged his back, feeling his muscles moving and then sighed as the hand on her waist raised slowly, resting over her left breast.

"It's ok?" He murmured, interrupting the kiss to look at Naomi and she nodded, taking a deep breath, because his touch made her body feels like jelly and then she pulled him back and kissed him again.

His hand lingered for some over her breast, letting her get used to the sensation as his body stiffened as he touched her, and then, as they deepened the kiss, he began to raise the dress, his hand coming in and then reaching her breast without any barrier and began to massage it, feeling her softness and Naomi moaned, surprised at how good it felt, and her nails scratched him lightly when he began to make circular motions.

After his hand went to her right breast, his lips her neck and Naomi, curious, took her hands to his front, unbuttoning the waistcoat and then, going under his shirt and feeling his chest and running her nails there, making Fergus lean his head over her shoulder, taking a deep breath to control himself, because a simple touch from her seemed to make his whole body burn for her.

"Is this good?" She whispered as she heard him sigh against her neck as her fingers began to massage his chest.

"Yes..."

Naomi's hands then stopped at the hem of his shirt and Fergus's hands closed over hers and he got rid of the shirt, before doing the same with her dress, his eyes never leaving hers.

She was beautiful and then, as his fingers began to lower between her breasts and toward her belly, Naomi brought her hands to his hair, massaging him and burying her face on his neck, her lips kissing him there.

Fergus's fingers then found her center and slowly, so she could get used to it began to massage her. Naomi moaned, feeling that her heart would leave her chest with his touch and what it was doing to her, body a sense of passion and explosion and he kissed her again.

His fingers began to caress, and then, carefully, he used a finger and Naomi bit his lip unintentionally, tasting blood, but he didn't seem to mind, grunting.

"Fergus..."

Fergus kissed her again, feeling the taste of the blood, and when her climax passed, she had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling with her breath and Fergus lay down beside her, watching the angel open her eyes as he smiled at what he had made her feel and he said earnestly:

"You're beautiful..."

"Thank you..." Naomi knew what to do, had seen it several times over the millennia, even though it was her first time and when Fergus slowly stroked her face, she turned to him, her hands going to his pants and caressing his member, observing Fergus' reactions.

"Naomi..." Her touch was kind, but determined, as she stroked his member, moving up and down and when he felt he couldn't hold it any longer, he caught her wrists, making her blue eyes gaze with desire and curiosity.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes I'm sure." She assured him smiling, her hands caressing his face and Fergus nodded, his heart filling with feelings for her.

He got rid of his last clothes and then, when he was over Naomi, he laid his forehead against hers and the two of them faced each other, their eyes full of passion and then, entwining a hand with hers over the mattress, he guided his member to her.

"Fergus..."

Naomi's body tensed for a moment and Fergus gently began to kiss her, soothing her as his thumb caressed her hand. Although his body wanted to start moving because her body in contact with his made him see stars, he also wanted it to be perfect for her.

Naomi began to relax, her lips moving over his and the tension left her, giving way to her desire and incredible sensations and she brought her free hand to the mark on his shoulder, squeezing it and Fergus knew she was ready, feeling her hips begin to move.

The two soon found a rhythm and each time Naomi's hand squeezed his mark on his shoulder in a sensual way, it was an incentive for him to keep going faster and he brought their hands entwined to the space above her head as Naomi wrapped her legs around his waist and their tongues struggled for control, both feeling they were close.

When they reached the climax, Fergus regained his breath, bringing Naomi to his chest and he smiled at her expression of satisfaction and, passion, and she kept one hand on his shoulder, the other resting over his chest and caressing him and Fergus, although he wasn't accustomed to this affection after spending the night with someone, he was enjoying it and he put his hand over hers, the other caressing her rose cheek.

"Wow..."

"Just wow?" Fergus teased her and Naomi laughed softly. She had never felt so good and felt someone's love for her and it made her heart fill with love for him.

"Don't make me smit you..." It made Fergus smirk and then she said: "And it was incredible, I never imagined feeling half of what I felt today, for being an angel and I loved every second because it was with you."

"As you said, it's not about angels, it's about us." And then, stroking her lips, he admitted smiling, making Naomi's eyes shine: "I felt things I didn't think possible too, my dear, because you made me feel all this..." He kissed her lips and Naomi smiled, kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a good read!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _All you never say is that you love me so_

 _All I'll never know is of you want me oh_

 _If only I could look into your mind_

 _Maybe then I'd find a sign_

 _Of all I want to hear you say to me_

 _To me  
_ **All you never say-Birdy**

Naomi woke up as she felt lips on her neck and she saw that she was in Fergus's arms, who was kissing her neck slowly. She smiled, feeling her body respond to his and then brought her hands to his face, making the man stare at her and then kissed him.

Fergus rolled her over, his hands gripping her waist, caressing her in circular motions as he deepened the kiss, feeling one of her hands go to his chest, caressing him steadily, and then Fergus's hands lowered to her breasts, caressing them.

His hand went to her center, feeling her ready and interrupted the kiss, biting the corner of her lip, surprising her, but she liked it.

When Naomi sensed she was closer, she lowered a hand to his member, teasing it until Fergus reversed the positions, staying over her.

"You're glowing this morning, love." Fergus whispered and Naomi smiled, bringing her hands to his hair and stroking them.

"Because of your kisses."

"I'm glad for being responsible for that." He answered honestly, his eyes shining and then, feeling her legs around his waist, he kissed her with passion as they became one again.

In the afternoon, Naomi and Fergus returned to the frozen forest, searching for her grace. The snow had subsided and they followed the trail of lilac flowers that her grace had left, and an hour later they were standing before a strange cherry tree and Naomi closed her eyes, raising her hand and placing it over the tree, but to her disappointment, there was nothing there anymore.

"Naomi?" Fergus called, moving closer and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not here anymore." She said in frustration, opening her eyes and turning to him. "It was in the tree, but it's not here anymore."

"Let's keep searching, okay?" He assured her and she nodded, leaning her forehead against his.

"Thanks..."

Fergus laid a kiss on her lips and she smiled, corresponding to the kiss, feeling his warmth and his hand rose, brushing away a few strands of hair from her face as they parted.

But when they turned around, they saw a woman in black social clothes, with a dangerous smile on her lips, and Naomi grabbed out her blade, before her eyes widened at the sight of a small glass with a blue smoke inside. Her grace.

"Give it back to me, you despicable being."

"Oh, no, not without a price." And the demon approached her, before Fergus stepped forward and the demon's smile widened. "Who would have thought, an angel and a human..."

"Don't touch her." Fergus said, his voice low and menacing, and although he was apprehensive that she was a demon, he wouldn't let her get closer Naomi.

And Fergus punched the demon, taking her by surprise and holding both her arms. But then, with a great force, the demon loosened herself, putting her hand around his neck and Naomi advanced as Fergus was thrown against the tree.

Naomi pushed the blade toward the woman's chest, but the demon swerved, holding her arm that had the blade tightly, breaking her arm and Naomi screamed with the intense pain, the blade falling to the ground and the demon caught it, brushing the tip over Naomi's face and down, until reaching her breast, pushing the knife there.

Shock spread across her face and Fergus's and Naomi fell to the ground, bringing a hand to her blood-soaked chest, feeling everything around her spin with the pain.

Her blue eyes met Fergus's, who was raising from the tree, approaching her. His brown eyes sparkled with every word he wanted to say to Naomi, that she was the closest to love he had come to and she said:

"Fergus, get out of here..."

But his eyes flashed in fury, and stopping his way toward her and going to the demon, who held the only thing that could kill her in that moment and in the other hand, the thing that could save her and he said decisively:

"I want to make a deal."

"Fergus don't!"

"And what would it be?" The demon asked, approaching him with a seductive smile.

"I want her grace back."

"I can do that." The woman said, running a finger down his face and Fergus felt his face shiver with disgust. "But as this grace is very valuable, I won't give you 10 years, only a year."

It shocked Fergus, he hadn't expected so little time, but looking back, seeing Naomi with her eyes closed, shaking her head as she bled to death, the decision seemed right to him.

"I accept." And if he was going to get involved with demons, he didn't want to involve the angel in it and said: "But if others ask what the deal is, I want you to say that I asked to for an extra three inches below."

"If that's what you want... Then in a year, your soul will go to hell. And to close our deal, a kiss."

Fergus closed his eyes for a moment and then kissed the woman, who gripped his face tightly, and when she let go, disappeared, leaving the glass with the grace in his hands.

The man rushed toward Naomi, watching her open her blue eyes, which were sad and disappointed, but Fergus ignored it, opening the jar and then the blue smoke entered her mouth and his eyes widened, seeing her body shine in blue and she said urgently:

"Close them, close your eyes!"

Naomi's eyes were glazed and totally blue and then, she felt her wounds fading, her powers coming back in full force. It was as if her body was exploding and she screamed, the rest of her grace entering through her mouth and the shadow of her wings appeared.

When Fergus felt the light dim, he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Naomi standing with her back to him and he glimpsed her wings before they disappeared, and then she turned to him, her face in that serious and gentle expression at the same time.

"Fergus..."

"I had to do this, I couldn't let you die." He said quietly, still feeling the lips of that demon on his and the shock of almost loosing Naomi as he walked towards her.

"I know, but I wish you hadn't." She said with a sad smile, closing the distance between them and then, raised her hand and touched his forehead, where there was an ugly cut, which then disappeared and he looked surprised at the angel, who then pressed her forehead to his.

"Naomi..." Her eyes sparkled and he raised his hand, caressing her cheek gently. "Promise me you won't try to regain my soul."

"Why?" She stared at him confusedly, her hand touching the mark on his shoulder fondly.

"Because the contract would be broken, and I don't want anything to happen to you." He murmured, staring into her eyes and admitted: "And maybe I'm better as a demon than a human."

"Fergus... Don't say that!" Naomi said, her eyes glittering and he touched her lips with one finger.

"You made me feel things I didn't know I could feel, and you became the most important person in my life." He said softly and Naomi felt the heart of her vessel speed up.

"But you're an angel and I'm a human and soon you will have to go back to Heaven. Maybe being able to feel all this, and being able to save you was my redemption as a human..."

Naomi shook her head lightly and then they kissed. The kiss was different from the others, more urgent, but full of passion and Fergus buried his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss and feeling her squeeze his shoulder.

When they broke off the kiss, they touched their foreheads again, their eyes closed and they could only feel the presence of the other, and Fergus murmured:

"You didn't fail in your task, it was to prevent me from being tricking me into making a deal and I wasn't. I knew what I was getting myself into." He assured her. "So, we're going to see each other in a few years?"

"Yes... like angel and demon." She said resentfully and at that moment, she wanted very much to use her pen to modify his memory, but it only worked on angels.

"You gave me my grace back." Naomi said, giving a small smile, indicating the empty glass in her pocket. "Then I want to give you something, too."

And Naomi, without breaking their touch, touched the trunk of the cherry tree, and on its branches, fruits began to appear, letting Fergus surprised, and staring at the angel with a smile and caressing her face.

The moment was interrupted when another angel appeared, in a man's body, looking surprised and irritated.

"Castiel?"

"Naomi, did you get involved with a human? You know we can't, especially with one who has made a pact with demons!"

Fergus narrowed his eyes, advancing toward Castiel, who took out his blade, but Naomi removed a strange metal pen and thrusted it into the angel's temple, making Fergus to stop, surprise, seeing Castiel's expression that looked like he was daydreaming, as he dropped to his knees on the floor.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I've changed his memory to forget what happened here." Naomi sighed and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and stared at Fergus, her eyes glittering, as it was time to go, her brothers could feel her grace and not only she had to return to Heaven, as she couldn't be caught again by exchanging affection with Fergus, for his safety.

"I feel like the heart of my vessel is breaking, because you touched it in an incredible way and I'm going to miss you, Fergus." She whispered, her voice filled with emotion. "Thanks..."

For sacrificing yourself, for making me love you. Naomi thought, taking her free hand to her lips, where he had kissed her with passion, had bitten her and she felt them tingling, wanting to say the words aloud, her eyes shining more and more, feeling the heart of her vessel tighten.

Fergus had never said such words aloud to her too, the closest he'd gotten had been the night they made love, and she thought about everything that hadn't been said between them, all he had never said to her, but that she knew he felt for her and vice versa.

"I'll miss you too, and how you made me feel so many good feelings... Goodbye, my dear." Fergus said, feeling his eyes burning and unconsciously, he put a hand on his shoulder, where her mark was, and thinking about how close he had come to love, he loved her.

Their eyes met, flashing in passion and resentment, and then Naomi disappeared with Castiel, leaving Fergus in the woods and he stared at the tree where her grace had been, showing the cherries.

Naomi had never told him that she loved him, except the night she'd stayed with him, there hadn't been time after that night, but he knew she felt the same way he did and smiled, knowing they would see each other again, even though being in different sides, even if he became a cruel demon.


End file.
